Драббл
by zigra
Summary: ...в котором у Генмы философское настроение, а в голову Наруто приходят любопытные идеи. юмор, рейтинг T или более понятное PG


автор: Зигра

фэндома: Наруто

персонажи: Ирука, Генма, Наруто

рейтинг: Будем считать, что это PG или T по системе сайта. За слова автора в конце.

жанр: Предполагается, что юмор.

Наруто мне не принадлежит (о чем все знают)

_**Драббл, в котором у Генмы философское настроение, а в голову Наруто приходят любопытные идеи.**_

Есть в Конохе общее место встреч, небольшое и уютное. Комната миссий, разумеется. Туда рано или поздно сходятся все сплетни, видоизменяются до неузнаваемости и отправляются обратно, так сказать, в народ. Именно там рано или поздно (в случае Хатакэ Какаси - поздно) появляются все ниндзя не зависимо от ранга и степени загруженности. Взять миссию, отчитаться, получить причитающееся награждение, выговор или поощрение от начальства... да и просто потрепаться. Редко когда там бывает скучно и пусто. Как правило в комнате вообще не протолкнуться. Помимо обычных работников штаба, там постоянно ошиваются тройка-другая свободных от службы дзенинов/генинов/чунинов. Иногда просто чтобы потрепаться, или если например, в этот день смена кого-нибудь из их близких. К первым я отнесу Генму, ко вторым - Наруто.

Генма и Наруто деловито уже как пару часов от скуки заняли места по обе стороны от Ируки и меланхолично наблюдали за его работой. Чунин к их присутствию, надо признать, давно привык, и только краем уха слушал ленивую болтовню. Иногда полная чушь, иногда вещи весьма занимательные...

- Ирука... а ты в курсе, что на днях среди заинтересованных шиноби проводился опрос на тему самой приятной мордашки в Конохе? - судя по голосу Генмы, это было самое скучное мероприятие из всех, о которых он был осведомлен. Наруто, однако, несколько оживился. А вот на чунина информация особого впечатления не произвела.

- Да? - ответил он, не поднимая глаз от очередного отчета, - ну и что?

Генма улыбнулся как кот, упившийся валерьянкой.

- Мы с тобой разделили первое место.

На мгновение Ирука вскинул брови,

кисть в его руке замерла над бумагой. С другой стороны встрепенулся Наруто.

- А... а как же Сакура-чан? Она самая красивая в Конохе!

Наивное заявление вызвало смех у обоих молодых мужчин. Паренек чуть нахмурился, но почти сразу полез с расспросами, забывая мимолетную обиду.

- А кого спрашивали? Кто эти "заинтересованные", Генма-сан?

- Шиноби старше шестнадцати лет, приветствующие подобные опросы, - Генма снова лениво улыбнулся, - есть, конечно, люди, к которым не пристают с подобными вещами. Хотя в этот раз, кажется, ходили даже за Ибики... только несколько голосов осталась неучтенными. Я и Хатакэ с командами были на миссиях. Да... и еще те, кого выдвигают, не участвуют в голосовании.

Наруто, похоже, остался вполне доволен услышанным. Он тоже заулыбался и неожиданно родственным жестом ткнул Ируку в бок локтем.

- Первое место, да, Ирука-нии-чан?

На лице Ируки появился легкий румянец. И (не будем скрывать) слабая, но довольная улыбка. Наруто, между тем, неторопливо продолжал.

- Ничего... я научу тебя ойроке-но-дзюцу. Тогда тебя никакой Генма не... не перегонит... - конец фразы потонул в смачном зевке. Генма поперхнулся и от души расхохотался, в восторге хлопнув ладонью по столу.

Столешница жалобно затрещала. Все-таки рука у дзенина тяжелая.

- Научи, Наруто, обязательно научи, - вытирая слезы простонал Генма, утыкаясь лицом в плечо чунина, - а ты, Ру, обещай, что я увижу это первым! Лучшему другу ты можешь сделать такой подарочек?!

Коварное хихиканье Наруто стало завершающим аккордом сцены. Ирука безмолвно поднял глаза к потолку, взывая к благосклонности небес. Вот и думайте, плакать надо чунину или смеяться, когда твои ближайшие люди спелись так крепко и основательно.

Конец первого действия

Занавес

_**Немножко от автора:**_

в этой вселенной

Генме - около 30

Ируке - 23-24

Наруто - 14-15

В первоначальной задумке в начале должно было упоминаться, что при разговоре присутствовали Какаси и Райдо. Что они там делали? Пасли своих зазноб, полагаю. Что ж им там еще делать. На момент драббла пары еще не сформированы, потому и пасли...

Да, предполагается, что Наруто свой коварный план выполнил-таки. И у Генмы в течение недели после этого с фейса не сходила улыбка. Я его понимаю, да...

Вот теперь конец


End file.
